Jokes
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Miki gets very angry at the fact Kenny McCormick made a joke and want to know what happened in the end? One-Shot


_**Hello! This is a translation of my Fic "Bromas".**_

_**Hope you like it! 3**_

_**South Park does not belong to me but to their respective creators and OC's if I belong.**_

* * *

**Jokes**

It was a quiet morning in South Park.

At that time it was break time , everyone was talking about something in life.

Just then Kenny Speak:

Hey ... they do not know what happened today morning ... - Kenny said holding his laughter.

- What happened? - Ask Kyle .

- I made a joke to Miki Kenny , who could no longer endure more and laughed ... 'He said to laughter.

- THAT ! DID YOU DO THAT ? ! - Marsh exclaimed at what his friend said .

- I made a joke ... - said .

And as you? - Ask Kyle .

- The thing was so ... when I entered high school, when entering the classroom was not made up mind that drinking was a green paint and opening the door ... they mess with paint to stop and ended up lying on the floor laughing ... WAS THE BEST ME HAPPENED !

-Em ... Kenny ... I have to tell you something ... - Marsh said nervously.

- If that is ? - Asked the redhead .

- What happens is that when Miki tease him ... spares no one ...

- What do you mean by that? - Wonder .

- What I mean is ... hates to make jokes ... 'I said .

Hey Kenny - something ? 'He said confused.

- SHE IS ALTERED BY YOU MAKE JOKES AND ALL THAT! - Scream .

- What ? - Wonder .

And still questions ... the last time Craig made a joke to her and began chasing wanting to kill him ...  
But that is ... if she likes both joking and I wanted more and teach him a lesson ...

- Kenny .. I think what you did to Miki was not nice ... - interrupted Butters .

- What happened now? - Ask Stan .

-Em ... Sofi was altered and now seeks to whom he made that joke ... you are looking so crazy ... ' Craig intervened .

-Craig you step into Kyle 's face ? 'He said to watch Craig , who had several bruises, broken teeth and a black eye .

- Just so you know ... to make prank Miki was altered and gave me a beating ... and why I'm so ... 'I said .

- I told you ... ' said Stan .

- I mean she is going to kill me here ... He or frozen at the sight of Miki , who was covered in green paint and with a bat .  
Miki had a scowl as she hated to do tricks on it.

- Oh ... that these ... THERE - Chestnut said .

He walked over to where Kenny , who was shaking like a turtle .

M -H- Hi - Miki that these today ... look for some new ...

She in turn responded with sarcasm :

Oh yeah right ... new look ... let yourself look stupid things ... I know that it was you who did this to me ... 'I said to grab his neck.

- Q - Who told you that ? - Asked McCormick .

- Do not play the fool ... Cartman told me that you did this to me !

- _Motherfucker_ - Kenny said quietly .

She let go of the neck and I leave Kenny to stand :

- Guys ... well I gotta go ... She runs away - BYE !

- BACK HERE MOTHERFUCKER - said the girl running to catch Kenny .

* * *

*** Hours later***

- Kenny ... sorry for what happened to you ... it's true ... my sister did not make jokes like that , said the brunette in pigtails , who was accompanied by  
Butters .

Kenny, who had a black eye, a broken nose and several bruises and a bump on the head, said:

'Now I get it , that Stan was trying to say those things ... in fact I find the I ... if I have said before me ... none of this would have happened ...

Well ... at least it was not your fault but Cartman for saying that you did this to her ... - Sofi said .

- If it is true ... when I get out of here ... I'll kill him ... 'I said angrily.

- If indeed we should also give a lesson to the same carcase ... I warned Craig when he did the same ... 'I said .

Well ... nothing only she hates this kind of stuff ... well I 'll talk to her ... 'I said .

*** In the parking lot ***

- Miki ... you realize what you really are ... - Sofi said .

His sister lit a cigarette and said:

- Look ... McCormick was always looking for someone to give him a beating ... and now this ... I did not think that I'm going to forgive and the same goes for Tucker , he said the ...  
Chestnut .

- Hey ! Well my Kenny and Craig if I like them ... 'He said defending the two - And if you do not like them ... so why are you doing this to people ...

- It's just that ... nothing ... they were asking for and nothing else ... ' he said .

- Kenny ... I said when cure would kill ... Cartman - Sofi said .

I do not care ... ' said Miki .

- Sureeee ... He replied sarcastically.

* * *

**I hope you liked it !**

**Let reviews!**

**CHAO !**


End file.
